Le souvenir de la première rencontre
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: Petite histoire écrite selon le point de vue de plusieurs personnages, focalisé sur Lloyd et ce qu'il a vécu durant toutes ces années à Isélia. Le souvenir de ses amitiés naissantes, de ses rapports avec les autres et de son enfance insouciante...


Rebonjour tous mes lecteurs (et surtout lectrices) ! Voilà donc un OS qui est resté planqué dans mes dossiers durant... euh, un an et que je ne termine que maintenant, un peu à la va vite à vrai dire. Je l'avais écrit juste après la fin de la publication d'A012 mais je ne l'avais à ce jour jamais terminé, par manque de temps ou par flemme... Enfin, maintenant, il est là, mais le style commence un peu à dater aussi. Je ne sais si je ferai des publications avant un certain temps dans cette section maintenant. Mais cet OS est, comme vous allez le voir, particulièrement volumineux. Il fait bien vingt pages word alors pas étonnant qu'il m'ait pris autant de temps même si je sais qu'en temps normal j'aurais pu être plus rapide. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture je l'espère !

Petit avertissement : en fonction des narrateurs, le vocabulaire que j'emploierai pourrait varier et j'utiliserai souvent exprès des fautes de français, parce que je fais surtout parler de jeunes enfants. Si le style ne vous paraît pas fluide et agréable, ne le pointez pas du doigt. Je dois avouer que c'était compliqué pour moi aussi. Essayez de vous mettre dans la peau d'un gosse de six ans.

_Cet OS pourrait très bien présenter la suite de la fic A012, racontant l'histoire de Kratos et Anna. L'histoire s'intéresse désormais à la vie de Lloyd à Isélia, selon le point de vue de plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles Raine, Génis et Colette (peut-être même des personnages secondaires tels que le maire et d'autres habitants) :_

* * *

><p>« Alors… cet enfant est étranger à notre village ? »<p>

Le maire regarde le petit garçon qui gigote à côté de moi à la dérobée.

« Vous dites l'avoir trouvé au pied de la falaise dans le bois du Nord-Ouest ?

-C'est exactement ce que je vous dis, » soupiré-je, en croisant mes bras.

Cela fait plusieurs fois que je le dis, et ce maire me paraît bien dur d'oreille.

« Ses parents sont morts ?

-Oui, répété-je, pour la énième fois, lorsque je l'ai trouvé, sa mère était avec lui, encore vivante. Malheureusement elle n'a eu le temps que de me dire comment il s'appelait et comment ils avaient atterri là et puis elle a poussé son dernier soupir. »

Le maire me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, me considérant de haut. Il peut bien se vanter d'avoir une grande taille, moi j'ai fini par y être indifférent au fil du temps.

« Lloyd, c'est ça… ? se reprend-il. Hum… Mais le village d'Isélia n'a jamais accueilli réellement d'étrangers dans ce village…

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne se fait pas ? C'est un enfant, ce n'est pas parce que personne ne le connaît qu'il doit être renié par tout le monde, » avancé-je.

L'homme me fixe, agacé. Nous sommes assis dans sa maison, là où il tient habituellement ses conférences en tant que maire. Dans la pièce à côté, des enfants ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je sens bien que Lloyd trépigne sur sa chaise, ayant le désir de les rejoindre, mais je le force à rester assis. Ce n'est pas chose facile. Indifférent au sujet que nous abordons à son sujet, le maire et moi, il demande toutes les cinq minutes à aller jouer.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je viens au village d'Isélia pour une raison exceptionnelle. Mais c'est après avoir définitivement adopté Lloyd, étant désormais sûr que son père, s'il était encore vivant, ne viendrait pas le chercher, que j'ai pris la décision de l'intégrer à la population du village. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'un gamin, si jeune soit-il, ne doit pas être élevé et éduqué loin de la société. Il est humain et doit prendre sa place parmi les siens.

« C'est un cas exceptionnel, explique le maire, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, ce qui a le don de m'agacer parce que ma différence pousse les gens à penser que je ne pense pas de la même manière qu'eux et à la même vitesse, car la totalité des habitants de ce village sont nés ici. Nous avons eu de temps en temps des visites de voyageurs, mais ils ne sont jamais restés bien longtemps. C'est sûrement à cause de la proximité de la Ferme Humaine, car désormais la population est majoritairement constituée de natifs d'Isélia.

-Je le comprends bien, je réponds, sur le ton bourru qui est le mien. Mais les règles peuvent changer. Cet enfant est orphelin, désormais, son tuteur, c'est moi. Toutefois, les autres gens peuvent prendre le relais et s'occuper de lui comme s'il a toujours vécu ici. Il a besoin d'une éducation, d'une bonne école où il peut apprendre des choses comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il a aussi besoin de camarades de jeux. Je ne suis pas apte à remplir toutes ces conditions. Mais je sais que c'est ma parole contre la vôtre, alors je vous laisse le libre choix de décider si Lloyd doit s'intégrer ici où rester avec moi et être privé de la vie qu'il mérite. »

Mon interlocuteur a l'air de réfléchir, croisant les mains sous son menton et plissant les lèvres. Lloyd est de plus en plus agité. Qu'il prenne vite sa décision, qu'on en finisse ! Entre-temps il faut que j'aille m'informer sur la conduite à suivre quant à l'éducation d'un gosse. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à lui donner des coups de poing, même si je suis doué pour ça.

Je ne suis pas du genre à maltraiter les enfants, moi.

« C'est d'accord, dit enfin le maire. Toutefois il faudra repasser souvent afin de remplir les formulaires d'inscription pour son école, et le présenter aux autres habitants du village. Ici, les gens seront assez étonnés de voir une nouvelle tête parmi les leurs. »

A quoi ça sert ? je me suis demandé. Mais je n'ai rien dit, me suis levé, ai dit au revoir et ai traîné Lloyd avec moi. C'est déjà au moins une étape de franchie.

« Je veux jouer ! » a crié Lloyd, lorsque nous sommes sortis.

Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est retourner dans mon bon vieux terrier.

« On verra plus tard, Lloyd.

-Je veux jouer ! »

Il se met à pleurer, et je jure. Evidemment, quelques villageois qui passent par là me fusillent du regard, l'air de penser que je maltraite mes gosses. A la fin, c'est toujours moi qui me fais avoir…

« Bon, d'accord, soupiré-je. Il y a un parc, pas loin d'ici. Tu pourras aller jouer. »

Je l'escorte jusqu'au parc en question, où il rejoint avec joie les bacs à sable et les enfants qui jouent. Moi, je m'assois sur un banc, puisque je n'ai que ça à faire.

Mais bientôt, ça tourne à la cata. Pour une raison que j'ignore parce que je pense m'être assoupi pendant un instant, Lloyd se bagarre avec des gosses qui appellent leurs mamans en pleurant. Aussitôt, les mamans viennent récupérer leurs bambins et il ne reste que Lloyd qui est assis dans son coin et qui boude. Il ne pleure pas, lui.

« Ca va ? je lui demande, en m'approchant de lui.

-Ce sale gamin a cherché à voler les jouets de mon fils ! » crie une femme, qui apparemment, m'en veut beaucoup.

Super, tu commences bien ton intégration, gamin…

« Viens, on rentre, » je lui dis.

Lloyd ne cherche pas à protester, et on rentre sans encombres à la maison. Je suis soulagé de me retrouver chez moi.

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais il va dehors retrouver le drôle d'animal qui s'appelle Noïshe, selon lui. C'est l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il conserve d'avant son accident.

Plus tard, alors que je prépare le dîner, je mets le nez dehors pour l'appeler. C'est alors que je l'entends qui renifle. Il pleure ?

« J'ai pas envie d'être ici. Je veux maman, je veux papa. Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé tomber ? T'es le seul que je connais, ici, Noïshe. Je veux partir, moi. Je veux ma maman... »

Le reste de cette lamentation se perd dans un sanglot. Moi, je ne peux rien faire. J'oublie seulement de l'appeler et retourne à l'intérieur.

J'espère qu'il se fera vite à sa nouvelle vie ici… Le pourra t-il seulement ?

**~oOo~**

Le petit est arrivé ce matin-là, et j'ai tout de suite compris à qui j'avais affaire. Il a des cheveux un peu en bataille, châtains et de très beaux yeux marron. On peut dire qu'il est mignon, mais la description de l'adorable petit garçon que l'on s'apprête à voir s'arrête là.

Dès le premier jour, il n'a pas manqué de se faire remarquer, en classe. J'ai pourtant dit à tous mes élèves : surtout ne le brusquez pas. Lloyd n'est pas d'ici. J'espère que vous l'intégrerez vite dans vos jeux.

Pourtant, en récréation, plusieurs élèves sont venus me voir en rapportant que le nouveau leur faisait des misères. J'ai haussé un sourcil surpris, et je suis allée voir. Au début, je n'ai pas vu de problème, à part que le petit garçon était seul. Les autres se tenaient à une distance respectable. Lorsque je suis allé le voir, il ne m'a pas regardé, même quand je le lui ai ordonné. J'ai demandé à Joël Bradley, un autre garçon, âgé de sept ans, de me raconter toute l'histoire, parce que Lloyd Irving, je pense que c'est son nom, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche. C'est un gamin très renfermé pour son âge.

« Ca a déjà commencé il y quelques jours, m'a raconté le jeune Joël. On jouait au bac à sable quand il est arrivé, et puis il a commencé à nous embêter en voulant piquer la pelle de mon petit frère. Et là, il a recommencé en allant embêter les grands.

-Vous ne pouviez pas l'accueillir, tout simplement ?

-Nan, a dit Joël, en rougissant. Nous on a bien voulu, mais il a fait des trucs bizarres. En plus, il ne voulait pas jouer aux mêmes jeux que nous. Il disait qu'il voulait voir les étoiles. »

Je me suis tournée vers Lloyd, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

Il a gardé sa bouche hermétiquement close. Au final, je lui ai dit que s'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir la risée du village. Il a eu le culot de me demander ce que ça voulait dire, « riz au lait »…

Cet enfant est étrange… Je ne pensais pas que si jeune il pouvait me traiter de « vieille bique » dans mon dos sitôt que je l'aie tourné.

**~oOo~**

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai six ans. Tous les grands me disent que c'est chouette, mais moi, je sais depuis le début que mon anniversaire c'est quelque chose que je redoute.

Je m'appelle Colette, et je suis l'Elue de la Régénération. C'est ce qu'on m'a habituée à dire à chaque fois que je me présente à quelqu'un. Je suis allée à l'école très tard parce qu'avant j'avais un maître à la maison avec mon papa et ma mamie. Il m'apprenait l'alphabet, le calcul et aussi que j'allais faire de grandes choses plus tard. J'ai pas tout compris à ce que j'allais devoir faire, mais je sens que tous les gens autour de moi m'aiment beaucoup. C'est drôle d'être aimée de tout le monde. Mais moi je connais ça depuis mes un an.

Tout le monde veut devenir copain avec moi dès que je suis allée en classe. La maîtresse m'a dit qui j'étais, et tout le monde m'a regardée. Je sais pas ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, alors je suis restée toute seule. La maîtresse m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aie des amis, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire…

J'aime bien apprendre. Je suis au milieu de la classe, et j'aime bien ce que me dit la maîtresse. Mais les autres aiment pas. Il y en a qui bâillent pendant que d'autres regardent les papillons voler. Moi aussi j'aime bien voir les papillons voler, mais je suis trop loin de la fenêtre pour les voir.

A chaque fois, la maîtresse me demande de me lever pour me faire réciter ma « mission » plus tard. Elle me dit que ce que j'ai à faire est très très important, et les autres dans ces moments-là ils me regardent beaucoup. Petit à petit j'ai compris pourquoi les gens m'aiment beaucoup et disaient à mes copains de classe de faire pareil : j'étais l'Elue, et j'allais sauver le monde.

Il n'y en a qu'un seul, au fond de la classe, qui m'écoutait pas. A chaque fois la maîtresse fait semblant de pas le voir parce qu'il faut pas que je me taise tout le long de la récitation, mais à la fin elle donne une punition au garçon. Après, il la traitait de « vieille bique », mais moi je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Une fois j'ai dit pareil en classe, et la maîtresse m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a dit que j'étais punie. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais depuis le garçon au fond de la classe est resté le seul à le dire après chaque punition. Il en reçoit tous les jours.

Le garçon, il s'appelle Lloyd. C'est un drôle de garçon. Il joue jamais avec les autres, il est toujours tout seul dans son coin. Moi aussi, je joue pas avec les autres. J'ai peur des autres. J'aime pas comment ils me regardent, ça me fait peur. Mais lui, il me regarde pas. Il balance des cailloux par-dessus le portail de la cour de récré, et tout le monde dit qu'il est méchant. La maîtresse, les parents des copains de classe, mon papa et ma mamie parfois disent qu'il est « pas quelqu'un de fréquentable », et qu'il se bagarre beaucoup. Mais moi je crois que lui aussi il est très seul, parce que je sens bien qu'il est triste, même s'il le dit pas. On est un peu pareils, je crois, lui et moi.

Donc, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai six ans, eh bien ma mamie elle m'emmène au temple où je dois participer à un rituel qui montre que je monte encore d'un panier (« palier, Colette, palier » me dit mamie). Toute la journée, je mange pas, je m'ennuie parce que je dois rester assise, et à la fin il est trop tard pour faire un repas d'anniversaire. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est le jour le plus ennuyeux de l'année.

Quand on est rentrées, après la cérémonie, papa est venu nous trouver et m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être allée au temple parce que là-bas il y a que l'Elue et les prêtres de Martel, la grande déesse, qui peuvent y aller. J'ai fini par le croire, parce que j'ai quand même quelque chose d'important à faire pour plus tard, c'est tout le monde qui me le dit (« jusqu'aux confins des ruines de Balacruf » me dit encore mamie).

Le lendemain, je suis allée à l'école et la maîtresse m'a beaucoup souri. Mais le garçon au fond de la classe il a encore été puni parce qu'il jetait des boulettes de papier au voisin de devant qui a rapporté. A la fin de la classe, il est parti, et moi je l'ai suivi.

Il se dirige vers la sortie du village. Je sais qu'il habite derrière la forêt où habite un nain qui est son papa, je le sais parce que c'est les gens du village qui le disent lorsqu'ils viennent chercher leurs enfants. Moi, je rentre toute seule, donc c'est pour ça que je le suis, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait en dehors de l'école. Lorsqu'il y a pas école, il met jamais le pied dans le village.

Il y a un drôle d'animal, devant l'entrée. Il a vu Lloyd et il a aboyé, et Lloyd il a couru vers lui, il l'a caressé et il est monté sur son dos. Puis ils sont partis tous les deux. Moi, je les suis à pied, avec mon sac d'école sur le dos.

Ils sont entrés dans la forêt. Moi, j'ai peur des forêts. Il y a des tas de bêtes sauvages. Mais je rentre quand même. Après tout, je suis pas toute seule dans la forêt.

Mais très vite je me suis perdue, parce que j'ai perdu Lloyd de vue. Je commence à pleurer, il commence à faire noir, et moi j'ai peur. Puis je m'allonge par terre et je m'endors.

Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans la forêt. En tout cas, j'ai pas vu de monstre. J'ai marché longtemps, je crois, mais j'ai pas trouvé Lloyd. J'ai encore pleuré. J'étais toute perdue et je savais pas où était ma maison. Je veux papa…

Enfin, les arbres disparaissent. Je suis sur un grand chemin, et je vois les arbres tout en haut, de là où je suis. Je suis contente, je suis plus dans la forêt. Mais je sais toujours pas où je suis.

Alors je m'assois, je mets mes genoux contre mon menton et je m'endors encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je sursaute, je lève la tête. Il y a un grand monsieur devant moi, il me regarde. Je crie.

« Du calme ! D'où viens-tu donc ?

-Me suis perdue… » je chuchote.

Le grand monsieur me regarde tout bizarrement. Il a une hache, les grands trucs qui permettent de couper les arbres. J'ai vu parfois des grands qui en avaient une et qui partaient à la forêt. Il est tout barbu, il a presque pas de cheveux, et il a de gros bras. J'ai peur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petite, je ne suis pas un ours.

Le monsieur, il me sourit.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Colette. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux tout ronds. Je souris. Je crois qu'il sait que je suis l'Elue.

« Oh, je vois, il dit. Eh bien, Colette, tout le monde te cherche partout et se fait un sang d'encre. »

Je me mets à pleurer. Tout les gens ils m'aiment, et je veux pas leur faire de la peine. Quand je vais revenir, j'irai demander pardon à tout le monde et même le maire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dans la forêt alors que tu ne la connais pas ?

-Je voulais parler à un garçon qui y allait. Il est dans ma classe et il s'appelle Lloyd, et il est toujours tout seul. Comme moi. »

Il me regarde et je le trouve drôle, avec ses yeux tout noirs. Je crois qu'il me dit :

« Ah, O.K. Je t'emmène chez moi, tu dois avoir faim. »

Mamie et papa, et les gens du village, ils m'ont toujours dit que j'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus et de les suivre. Je connais tout le monde au village, mais le monsieur, je l'ai jamais vu.

« Est-ce que vous vivez dans les bois ? » je lui demande.

Il me sourit en marchant, pendant que je lui prends la main.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, il me dit. Mais j'ai une maison comme tout le monde. Et j'ai quelqu'un avec qui je vis qui n'aimerait pas beaucoup dormir dans les grottes comme un homme des cavernes.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu verras bien. »

On continue à marcher, moi je suis contente d'être avec quelqu'un. On arrive devant la Ferme Humaine, le monsieur me dit de pas faire de bruit, parce que c'est dangereux. Et puis on retourne encore dans la forêt et enfin on arrive en vue d'une maison toute en bois, qui ressemble à une cabane. Le monsieur me dit que c'est là qu'il habite avec son kelkin. Moi, je dis que je trouve ça joli, et je crois qu'il devient un peu rouge.

On entre dans la maison, il me fait asseoir en me disant qu'il va me préparer à manger, et puis il va dans les escaliers et il crie :

« Lloyd ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! »

J'entends un gros bruit juste au dessus de moi, et je lève la tête. Je crois qu'on a fait tomber quelque chose de lourd.

« Ah, ce gamin ! Toujours à faire des gaffes ! » dit le monsieur, en se passant sa grosse main sur sa tête.

Il me sourit.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, je vais te préparer à manger et j'irai prévenir tes parents et les gens de ton village. »

Et il sort dans le jardin. Je suis toute seule et j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Un garçon de mon âge atterrit sur le sol et me regarde les yeux ronds. C'est Lloyd.

« Ah… C'est toi, » me dit-il.

Il dit rien de plus. Ca m'étonne, parce que d'habitude les gens me reconnaissent tout de suite et s'inclinent devant moi en m'appelant « Elue ». Mais là, c'est rien, c'est comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de normal.

Quelqu'un de normal…

Je crois que ça me fait plaisir.

« Tu m'as suivi ? il me dit.

-Oui, je réponds. C'est parce que ça me rendait triste que tu sois toujours tout seul, alors je suis allée avec toi dans la forêt en me disant que je pourrais voir où tu habites et te parler le lendemain matin mais je me suis perdue… »

Je deviens toute rouge.

Lloyd me regarde et il cligne des yeux, puis il va chercher un tabouret, il le met à notre table et il s'assoit dessus. Il me regarde longtemps, et puis il me dit :

« Tu m'as seulement suivi parce que ça te dérangeait que je sois tout seul ?

-Euh… »

A ce moment-là, le monsieur revient et il nous dit :

« Ne sois pas aussi froid avec ta petite copine, Lloyd. N'essaie pas de finir comme ton vieux père.

-C'est mon papa, dit Lloyd, en le montrant. Il s'appelle Dirk.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Dirk, de m'avoir retrouvée. »

On m'a toujours dit de remercier les gens qui m'aidaient.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, il rigole. Que voulez-vous manger pour ce soir ? Vous avez faim ?

-Oh oui, on dit tous les deux. On se regarde et on rigole.

-A la bonne heure. Vous êtes sur le chemin de la bonne entente. »

Comme on sait pas ce que ça veut dire « bonentent », il va cuisiner après que Lloyd lui a dit qu'on veut plein de sandwichs.

« Tu vis tout seul avec ton papa ? je lui demande.

-Ouais, il me dit.

-Tu n'as pas ta maman avec toi ?

-Nan.

-Elle est où alors, ta maman ?

-Elle est morte. »

Je dis plus rien. Je le regarde tout étonnée.

« Je suis désolée.

-T'as vraiment des manières d'adulte, pour une petite fille, » rigole Lloyd.

Il voit que je fronce les sourcils et il rigole encore plus après ça.

« Moi aussi, elle est morte ma maman. »

C'est son tour de me regarder bizarrement.

« Je le savais pas. On m'a toujours répété encore et encore que tu étais l'Elue et qu'on ne devait pas t'embêter avec des histoires de famille, et du coup j'ai jamais osé t'approcher. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit morte ?

-C'est ma faute. Elle est morte à ma naissance. »

Dirk nous apporte plein de sandwichs et il part. On commence à manger.

« Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si, bien sûr. Mon papa me dit comme toi que je dois pas être désolée. Mais ma maman, je l'ai jamais connue. Papa me dit juste que c'était la plus jolie maman que j'aie pu avoir et qu'elle m'aime beaucoup et me voit de là où elle est. Et toi ? Elle est morte comment, ta maman ?

-Papa me dit que c'est dans un accident, mais il veut pas m'en dire plus, dit Lloyd. Il dit seulement que maman et moi, on est tombés de la grande falaise et qu'il nous a trouvés. J'étais le seul survivant avec Noïshe. »

Il a l'air un peu fier, quand il est comme ça, mais je crois qu'il aime pas trop parler de ça.

« Dirk est pas ton vrai papa ? Et c'est qui Noïshe ?

-Je te montrerais tout à l'heure. Non, c'est pas mon vrai papa. Mon vrai papa, je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mais c'est pas grave, j'en ai déjà un qui m'aime beaucoup et qui est super sympa ! »

J'ai plus faim. Je laisse tomber mon sandwich sur la table.

« Si tu veux, quand on ira voir Noïshe, j'irai te montrer la tombe de maman. »

Je le regarde. Il a l'air très sérieux, mais il sourit. Il est vraiment gentil, même si je le trouve un peu bizarre.

« D'accord. »

Quand on a terminé de manger, Lloyd et moi, il m'emmène dehors jusqu'à une grande cage où il y a son grand animal. Il me dit que Noïshe, c'est lui, et que c'est un très gentil chien. Je lui demande s'il est sûr que c'est un chien. Il se fâche et je change de sujet.

On va sur la tombe de sa maman, après. C'est juste derrière sa maison, et comme je sais bien lire je lui dis que c'est marqué « Anna » dessus. Il me regarde avec des yeux tout ronds et je lui demande s'il a appris à lire pendant les heures de classe. Il me répond que non parce qu'il était trop occupé à penser aux épées que fabrique son papa et qu'il aime beaucoup. Avant que j'arrive, il jouait à ça dans sa chambre, même s'il y avait pas droit.

« Maman, il dit à la tombe. Je te présente Colette. C'est l'Elue de la Régénération, tu sais la fille que je t'ai parlé. »

Moi, ça m'étonne qu'il dise ça comme ça. Ca me fait tout drôle, qu'il a parlé de moi alors que je pensais que je l'intéressais pas.

« Finalement, je crois qu'elle est pas aussi bête et prétentieuse que je te l'ai dit. »

Je suis pas contente. Il dit des choses méchantes sur moi !

« Désolé, il me dit. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. C'est bien maman, que je te présente mes amis, hein ?

-Oh oui…

-C'est à ma maman que je parle, il me dit, pas content.

Je me tais.

-Sa maman aussi elle est morte, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. »

Il parle comme ça avec sa maman, moi je l'envie. Lui il a sa maman avec qui il peut parler même si elle est pas là. Moi je peux pas. Je vais sur sa tombe que deux fois tous les ans et je sais pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu veux bien être mon amie ? »

Je crois que je sursaute. Lloyd, il me parle :

« Ma maman dit que ce serait bien.

-Mais oui ! Je veux plus que tu sois tout seul !

-Toi aussi, t'es toujours seule. »

Je réponds pas. On m'a toujours dit que de toute façon, que j'aie des amis ou pas, je vais finir par les laisser. Je sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je crois que c'est parce que quand j'aurai seize ans (ça fait loin), j'aurai ma mission et ma profession… pot flashi… euh, j'ai oublié le mot.

Il est tout souriant, et il prend ma main.

« T'es vraiment sympa, pour une Elue.

-Toi aussi.

-Non, moi je suis pas l'Elu, et je suis bien content parce que ça a l'air ennuyant comme travail. Moi plus tard, je serai bûcheron, comme mon papa. »

Soudain, on entend un bruit derrière nous et on se retourne. Je pousse un cri de joie parce que il y a mon papa et ma mamie qui viennent vers moi, avec le maire et d'autres grands.

« Colette ! Déesse, merci, elle est sauve ! »

Ils me serrent tous les deux dans les bras et je leur fais un bisou à chacun. Puis le maire il parle à monsieur Dirk :

« Ah ça, Dirk, je pense que je vous suis redevable.

-Ce n'est rien, dit l'autre.

-Hum… »

Le maire a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Alors moi j'avance et je dis au maire :

« Pardon, monsieur. Je vous ai fait peur, je crois. »

Il me regarde bizarrement, puis il fait un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge. Je crois qu'il veut rire mais qu'il y arrive pas.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Elue. Mais il vaut mieux retourner au village. Il commence à se faire tard et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous que vous retrouviez votre lit. Vous avez suffisamment bénéficié de l'hospitalité de votre ami et de son père. »

Il parle bizarrement quand il parle de Lloyd et de monsieur Dirk. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Mamie me pousse légèrement avec sa main, et papa me serre l'épaule avec un sourire. Je me retourne vers Lloyd. Lui aussi, il me sourit.

C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça, en vrai.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison et que je vais me coucher après avoir tout raconté à mamie et papa, je suis tout heureuse.

Le lendemain, je vais revoir Lloyd et on allait être amis pour de vrai, ça c'était sûr. J'espère aussi que ce sera pour longtemps. Parce que Lloyd est mon premier ami et pour moi c'est presque aussi important que de sauver le monde.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que je me rends compte à quel point ma mission va être importante. J'allais la faire en pensant à Lloyd et tous les autres.

J'allais faire ça rien que pour mes amis.

**~oOo~**

Lorsque j'arrive aux portes de ce village, j'ignore encore ce qui m'attend. Je suis pleine d'appréhension en y songeant. Cela fait des mois, ou des années, je ne sais plus, que mon frère et moi errons en ce monde dans des vêtements rapiécés maintes et maintes fois, et toutes les portes, à part quelques rares qui nous ont laissé entrer avec compassion ou résignation, nous ont claqué au nez. Pas à cause de notre statut ou notre race. Personne ne sait qui nous sommes. Mais parce qu'avec notre dégaine, nous avons l'air de saltimbanques ou de bandits qui vont détrousser les honnêtes gens durant la nuit.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à toutes les personnes qui ont pensé cela. Quelque part, elles ont peut-être raison. Avant mes onze ans, je ne me souviens de rien, à part quelques fragments de mémoire, et mon petit frère, encore moins, puisqu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans, et pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, je vais demander asile dans un village que je ne connais pas. C'est la seule solution. Nous sommes à cours de provisions et Génis dort mal, ces derniers temps. Il lui faut un bon lit où passer une ou plusieurs nuits. Mais encore faut-il pouvoir payer l'auberge et le marchand de nourriture avec le peu que nous avons.

L'essentiel est qu'au moins, après avoir tant marché, nous sommes près de notre but. Mais un obstacle reste, c'est de savoir SI nous serons acceptés. Une étincelle d'espoir subsiste en moi, même si elle est désormais bien faible. Je tente de l'entretenir par tous les moyens, de ne pas perdre le courage. Pour nous faire vivre, mon frère et moi…

Lorsque les gardes du village nous voient arriver, aussitôt, ils font leur travail : ils nous barrent le passage et nous demandent qui nous sommes et ce que nous voulons. Même la vision d'un enfant et d'une jeune fille visiblement épuisés et affamés ne les attendrit pas. Mais ma devise est et a toujours été d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi les autres agissent comme ils le font. Et je l'applique ici : ces personnes ont de bonnes raisons de se méfier d'étrangers, aussi peu dangereux soient-ils.

Je m'avance, sachant que je n'ai rien à perdre face à eux, et je réponds à leurs attentes :

« Je m'appelle Raine Sage et voici mon jeune frère, Génis. Je souhaiterais parler à votre maire, s'il accepte de s'entretenir avec nous, évidemment. »

Mes interlocuteurs ne cachent pas leur surprise, non seulement en m'entendant parler, parce que le ton aimable que j'emprunte ne va pas du tout avec mon apparence peu soignée, mais ils sont fascinés par notre physique, à Génis et moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir des personnes dotées de cheveux argentés et ayant la prestance des Elfes, après tout.

Mais je me moque bien de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi, de toute façon. Lorsque je réitère ma demande face à leurs airs stupéfaits, ils reprennent contenance et disent :

« Nous allons voir cela avec notre maire. Mais s'il refuse, il ne vous restera qu'à faire demi-tour.

-Vous pourrez au moins nous faire don d'un peu de nourriture et d'un endroit où dormir cette nuit ? »

Ils ont l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis répètent, tels des perroquets :

« Nous verrons cela avec notre maire… »

Ainsi, nous devons attendre encore quelques minutes. Génis en profite pour s'asseoir, tombant de fatigue, ne pipant mot, tandis que moi, je reste debout, attendant avec impatience le retour de nos messagers… Je me mords les lèvres dans l'attente.

Le garde qui reste près de nous, attendant que son camarade revienne avec la réponse de leur supérieur, nous lance des regards curieux, mais je ne dis rien. Pas qu'il ne vaille pas la peine que je lui parle, mais je ne trouve tout simplement pas la force dans les mots, pour une fois.

Enfin, l'autre revient, l'air soucieux. Il nous dit à tous les deux, inconnus que nous sommes :

« Le maire accepte de vous voir. Mais il vous faudra être conduits sous étroite surveillance. Le moindre geste suspect de votre part, et vous avez intérêt à ne plus revenir dans notre village de sitôt.

-Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention, » je certifie, sous leurs regards méfiants.

Je convaincs Génis de se relever et nous partons tous les deux en compagnie de notre gardien. Je tiens parole tout le long du trajet, ne témoignant d'aucun faux-pas. Il n'est pas rassuré pour autant. C'est compréhensible. Toute chose a toujours été compréhensible à mes yeux, je me suis faite à cette façon de voir les choses. La fatalité, voilà tout ce qu'il nous reste pour vivre.

Nous arrivons enfin devant un petit bâtiment assez ordinaire, qui ne se démarque pas vraiment de tout le reste. Mais quelque chose me suggère qu'il n'est pas difficile de remarquer la maison du maire parmi toutes les autres bâtisses. Je ne cherche pas à m'aventurer dans les détails. Il y a plus important.

Tenant mon frère par la main, je laisse le garde annoncer notre présence et nous pouvons enfin entrer.

Le maire est un homme pas très grand, à l'air suffisant, soigné et bien habillé pour un chef d'un aussi petit village, qui grimace lorsqu'il nous voit entrer, s'enquérant de notre mine morose et de notre saleté visible. Je lui souris faiblement en guise de bonjour et le salue d'une légère inclination vers l'avant, comme toute personne bien éduquée, mais il ne me rend pas ma marque de politesse.

Il nous demande de nous asseoir avec raideur, comme s'il craint de devoir nettoyer ses chaises une fois que nous serons partis. Nous ne nous faisons pas prier deux fois. Commence l'interrogatoire, très tendu au premier abord. Le maire ignore par quoi commencer. Tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est poser cette question :

« Vous… venez de loin ?

-La réponse est évidente, je lui réponds doucement, sans aucune sécheresse. Pourtant, cette simple phrase n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, aussi je rajoute : nous voyageons depuis plusieurs années et souhaitons nous installer, trouver un logis ou au moins un abri pour quelques mois.

-Eh bien… » hésite t-il, se demandant comment enchaîner.

Ils ne doivent pas recevoir souvent d'étrangers dans ce village.

« Notre requête est simple, je déclare, une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous n'avez pas l'air habitué à recevoir de nouveaux venus dans votre agglomération. Mais je vous assure que nous ne serons pas encombrants si nous nous installons ici, même pour une durée indéterminée. Nous pourrions rendre de menus services, adhérer aux pratiques de ce village : tous les moyens sont bons pour nous intégrer. De plus, je tiens à donner à mon petit frère une éducation convenable. Serait-il possible de l'inscrire dans une école, par ici ? Quant à moi, s'il y a moyen de me rendre utile, je n'hésiterai pas, même si vous me donniez des tâches ingrates à réaliser. Si au contraire, vous refusez, nous n'insisterons pas, et nous partirons ailleurs. Etes-vous d'accord ? »

Mais le maire, qui semble avoir subitement compris quelque chose, me répond par une autre question :

« Vous dites voyager depuis plusieurs années. Mais n'avez-vous pas laissé entendre que c'était parce que personne ne voulait de vous ? Dites-moi si je me trompe. Seriez-vous, par hasard… »

L'expression de son visage s'est soudain assombrie, et je comprends alors à quel point lui dire notre secret serait une erreur.

« Nous ne sommes pas des saltimbanques, et encore moins ce que vous croyez. Nous sommes des Elfes. Nous cherchons simplement un logis et le moyen de nous rendre utiles dans une ville ou ailleurs. »

La surprise prend place sur le visage du maire. Je sens que Génis me regarde étrangement, lui aussi. Je lui jette un regard d'avertissement. Il a beau n'avoir que six ans, il faut qu'il sache que la vérité n'est jamais bonne à entendre, surtout à l'oreille de certaines personnes. Nous allons devoir supporter ce mensonge en espérant qu'il ne laisse pas notre secret percer un jour son voile. Mon frère sait qui nous sommes, mais il ne comprend pas que la vie est cruelle envers les gens comme nous. Aussi, mieux vaut que nous nous effacions. C'est ce qu'on appelle la fatalité. Un mot que je lui apprendrai un jour.

« Des… Elfes ? murmure le maire. Mais… ne sont-ils pas censés avoir disparu depuis des milliers d'années ? C'est assez difficile à croire, ce que vous me dites…

-Vous avez la preuve qu'il en existe encore, je lui assure assez habilement. Mais nous nous cachons. La plupart de mes semblables voyagent tout comme nous. Chez certains, leurs origines se voient plus que chez d'autres. Mais regardez-nous : n'y a-t-il pas dans nos façons et dans notre physique quelque chose qui vous interpelle ? Nous sommes des Elfes, et nous pouvons mettre nos connaissances à votre service. »

Notre interlocuteur nous regarde longuement, nous détaillant en long et en large. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Sous la table, je croise les doigts. Je n'ai jamais été une grande menteuse, mais je crois que la conviction que j'avais mise dans mon ton, mon air sérieux, rien ne laissait place au doute. Je m'étais débrouillée en maître. Mais au fond de mon cœur, un petit pincement se faisait sentir. Cet homme avait l'air honnête et soucieux de protéger ses villageois. Lui mentir était nécessaire, mais je savais qu'un jour, j'en paierai le prix. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'il nous acceptera ou non…

Finalement, il prend la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante. Des Elfes dans un village uniquement connu pour son temple dédié à Martel, et, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, parce que l'Elue y a vu le jour et y vit actuellement, voilà qui alimenterait les rumeurs et ferait sûrement monter son prestige. Mais il lui faut prendre des mesures. Si cela se trouve, n'est-il pas en train de faire une grossière erreur ?

« Eh bien… Si je puis vous rassurer, nous n'en sommes pas à nos premiers voyageurs. Il y a quelques années, nous avons accueilli un autre étranger dans une situation de besoin. Je ne vois pas, après les arguments que vous m'avez donnés, pourquoi je n'en ferai pas de même pour vous. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Isélia, même si ce n'est qu'à titre provisoire. Si d'ici un mois vous vous intégrez correctement et faites vos preuves, alors vous resterez ici. Nous vous invitons à dormir dans notre auberge pour le moment. Nous vous ferons construire une maison si vous devenez membres à part entière de notre village. Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. J'enverrai un de mes fonctionnaires avertir notre chambre d'hôtes pour qu'elle vous prépare une chambre. Autrement, vous pouvez disposer. Demain peut-être, pourriez-vous revenir pour mettre au point certaines choses ? »

Je le remercie humblement, consciente de n'avoir remporté pour le moment qu'une seule victoire. Il y aurait bien d'autres combats à livrer… Puis, après lui avoir certifié ma présence le lendemain, nous sortons avec mon frère et, avec comme guide l'employé qui travaille avec le maire, nous prenons le chemin de leur auberge. C'est le crépuscule. Je prends le temps d'admirer le coucher du soleil, tenant Génis par la main qui tombe de fatigue. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par l'inviter à monter sur mon dos, et il s'endort sur moi, la tête dans le creux de mon cou, si bien que je sens sa respiration lente jusque dans mon oreille. Je me sens bien. Tant que Génis est en bonne santé, rien d'autre ne compte pour moi.

J'ai su lorsque mon frère et moi nous sommes réveillés dans cette vaste campagne inconnue et déserte, sans aucun souvenir de notre passé, qu'à partir de maintenant, ce serait à nous de nous protéger. Je sais que nous sommes des erreurs, que les Humains ne veulent pas de nous. Mais il faut user de moyens malhonnêtes si nous voulons nous en sortir. Alors, pendant six ans, nous avons erré çà et là, moi formant l'éducation de mon jeune frère et jouant le rôle que notre mère aurait dû tenir auprès de lui, lui se familiarisant au monde qui l'entourait, comprenant plus vite que la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Il m'arrive souvent de l'envier, quand je sais qu'il n'avait déjà pas de souvenir lorsque notre vie a commencé. Moi, je dois vivre en permanence avec les bribes de souvenirs qui me sont restées en tête. Parmi elles, de façon obsédante revient le visage morcelé de notre mère en larmes et de ce paysage étrange que je me promets un jour de retrouver. Car, bien que nous ayons parcouru le monde en long et en large, je n'ai jamais retrouvé cet endroit qui peuple mes rêves. C'en devient frustrant, quand j'y repense. Aurais-je simplement rêvé ce lieu ? Il a pourtant l'air si réel dans mes pensées…

Non, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. Il me faudra percer ce mystère entêtant un jour.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

J'émerge subitement de mes songes. Devant nous, une bâtisse aux murs jaunâtres nous fait face, et l'employé de la mairie nous fait signe d'avancer pour entrer. Je lui obéis sans mot dire.

Les affaires réglées, la femme de chambre s'empresse de nous emmener vers nos lits, tandis que je commence à peiner sous le poids de mon frère endormi. C'est avec soulagement que je le pose sur son lit et que je regarde son doux visage paisible dans l'obscurité tombante, jusqu'à ce que ma vision soit trop floue pour que je songe à garder les yeux ouverts.

oOo

_« Génis… Raine… Pardonnez-moi… »_

_Je sens… un tourbillon qui m'enveloppe… et qui m'entraîne… Non !_

_« Maman ! » je hurle à en perdre haleine._

_Mais maman ne vient pas. Elle se contente de nous regarder en pleurant. Oh, maman, si tu es si triste, ne reste pas là et viens nous prendre dans tes bras !_

_« Maman ! »_

_Mais elle ne fait rien. La lumière est de plus en plus intense et je finis par ne plus la voir. J'ai peur. J'ai Génis dans mes bras, mais je veux maman. Papa aussi, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Mais il est parti. Il nous a laissé seuls, maman, moi et mon nouveau petit frère._

_« Maman… »_

_Je ne crie plus. Mais je pleure. Comme j'ai vu maman faire plus tôt. Génis aussi pleure. Ensemble, nous laissons nos larmes couler._

_La dernière chose que j'ai pu voir en levant la tête, ce sont les étoiles qui perçaient à travers la lumière éblouissante… _

_Et puis après, ç'a été le trou noir._

oOo

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore ces rêves à répétition… Je n'en peux plus, ils me tuent chaque nuit depuis des années ! Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir en être débarrassée !

« Raine ? »

La voix de Génis me ramène à la réalité. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux.

« Oh, Génis… je lui dis. Bien dormi ? »

Il hoche la tête et me tire le bras pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble. Dans le petit réfectoire de la chambre d'hôtes, tout le monde nous regarde de travers. Non pas comme ils le feraient pour des demi-elfes, mais plutôt comme des gens qui voient des Elfes pour la première fois. Je les salue, et ils ne me répondent pas. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'insurger, car en me mettant à leur place je peux les comprendre.

Lorsque nous avons terminé notre petit-déjeuner, l'assistant du maire que nous avons vu la veille nous demande de le suivre. Génis préfère me suivre, car il a peur de se retrouver seul. C'est normal, à son âge.

C'est ainsi que nous prenons le chemin de la maison du maire.

Mais à ce fameux instant, un incident inattendu nous attend et il nous tombe dessus au beau milieu du chemin qui nous mène à notre destination.

« Ah ! »

Notre guide se frotte la tête suite au projectile qu'il a reçu sur la tempe. Un deuxième caillou surgit des arbres qui nous entourent et l'atteint cette fois au bras. Peu après, c'est une série de lancers qui nous bombardent. On croirait qu'une avalanche est en train de se produire, ou qu'une armée nous attaque, mais en fait…

« C'est pas vrai, mais cette fois il dépasse les bornes… LLOYD IRVING ! » s'écrie l'assistant du maire, ivre de rage.

Un éclat de rire moqueur parvient jusqu'à nous, enfantin et sec, en provenance d'un buisson devant nous. Génis et moi restons interdits, mais notre guide se dirige à pas furibonds vers la cachette du fautif et en retire un gamin d'environ onze ans, qui nous fixe d'un air goguenard. Apparemment, sa petite farce ne fait rire que lui.

« Lloyd Irving, excuse-toi immédiatement face à ces gens ! » grince l'homme qui le tient par le col et le secoue de temps à autre.

Mais le gamin nous tire la langue, ce qui n'est pas du tout de mon goût et de celui de l'assistant.

« Espèce de voyou, si tu ne t'excuses pas aussitôt, crois bien que tu seras encore privé des fêtes du village ! Un jour, tes frasques vont t'amener à être chassé du village, et tu seras bien avancé à ce moment-là !

-Ben je préfère ça que rester dans ce trou paumé ! » claironne joyeusement le dénommé Lloyd, qui aussitôt pince le bras de son aîné et se libère. Ignorant les jurons de notre homme, il se tourne vers nous et fronce son petit nez.

En le regardant, on pourrait le qualifier « d'assez mignon », et il attire sûrement du succès auprès de la gent féminine, mais la description s'arrête là. On peut voir à quel point il est sale de la tête aux pieds, comme nous l'étions hier, bien que nous nous soyons fait un brin de toilette ce matin, et il est habillé assez rustiquement. Mais lorsque je croise son regard, derrière son voile de moquerie, j'ai l'impression de déceler quelque chose de plus sombre, d'enfoui et de secret au fond de lui.

Cet enfant me paraît particulier dès la première fois que je le vois. Car je sais qu'il y aura d'autres occasions de le voir. C'est alors qu'il nous dit :

« Alors c'est vous les Elfes qui êtes entrés au village hier soir ? »

Il a les yeux qui brillent. Je me retiens de sourire face à son insolence insouciante et lui rétorque :

« Et bien, on suppose. C'est une façon d'accueillir les voyageurs, l'avalanche de pierres ?

-Bah évidemment ! Je fais ça avec tout le monde ! »

Il me répond naturellement, comme s'il n'a pas conscience que ses actes sont mauvais. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a l'air très terre-à-terre. Ce genre d'enfant, j'ignore de qui il reçoit son éducation, mais je sais qu'il faudra le cadrer et même la manière de s'y prendre de l'employé de la mairie n'est pas bonne. Soudain, je sais ce qu'il me faut faire pour rendre service à la ville et espérer rester ici.

J'émerge soudain de mes pensées lorsque j'entends un rire clair et enfantin tout près de moi. Ahurie, je fixe Génis qui s'accroche à ma robe rapiécée à côté de moi. Il rit… Il rit tellement qu'il manque de s'en étouffer, mais il rit tout de même. Jamais je ne l'ai vu si hilare. D'habitude, c'est un enfant taciturne qui garde son sérieux et ne réagit pas aux plaisanteries les plus élémentaires, qui amusent pourtant beaucoup d'enfants de son âge. Mais là, le simple fait de le voir ainsi… Peu à peu, je sens le bonheur qui m'envahit et me réchauffe le cœur. Il est sur le point d'exploser lorsque Génis s'exclame :

« Il est drôle, le garçon, Raine ! »

Je crois que cet instant a changé ma vie. C'est le plus beau que j'aie jamais vécu.

Déconcerté, Lloyd nous dévisage, étonné de l'effet qu'il produit. Puis il se vexe et croise les bras en grommelant :

« Moi j'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! »

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'enfuit dans les bois, avant que l'assistant du maire n'ait le temps de le saisir.

Je l'entends brièvement marmonner un « sale gosse » acide, puis il se tourne vers nous avec son air sévère habituel.

« Veuillez nous excuser du désagrément causé. Nous sommes tous des villageois respectables, mais certaines personnes omettent de transmettre les bonnes manières à leurs enfants. »

J'acquiesce, mes pensées revenant à cet étrange enfant. Génis non plus n'a pas encore l'air d'avoir récupéré de notre entrevue avec Lloyd. Je pose une main sur son épaule, il se blottit contre moi, et nous suivons l'employé du maire qui nous fait signe de continuer la marche en fouillant au préalable les environs du regard pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles surprises.

Plus tard, lorsque nous entrons dans la maison du maire et que celui-ci nous accueille avec un peu plus de politesse que la veille (sûrement parce que nous sommes propres), nous nous asseyons à sa table et il nous fixe longuement. Le fait que nous soyons des Elfes, ou du moins le paraissons, a l'air encore de trotter dans ses pensées. Finalement, il prend la parole avec une vague hésitation.

« J'ai commencé à chercher de quoi vous rendre utile hier soir, après votre passage. J'ai arrangé le cas de votre frère, en ce qui concerne l'école, et il est invité à s'y rendre la semaine prochaine. Ses affaires scolaires lui seront fournies par l'école. Il devra en prendre soin. »

Je souris, et adresse un clin d'œil à Génis qui paraît intimidé. Il n'est jamais allé à l'école, mais son niveau intellectuel dépasse de loin celui d'un adulte. Je préfère ne pas le lui dire, autrement il va prendre la grosse tête, mais à force de le fréquenter, j'ai pu me rendre compte que comparé au maire et aux autres humains, mon frère est quelqu'un de palpitant, comme un livre d'histoires, ou encore des ruines. Par conséquent, il n'a pas besoin de se rendre à l'école. Mais mieux vaut qu'il y aille pour se faire des amis, car il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaître la notion de l'amitié. Et puis, science infuse ou pas, il reste toujours beaucoup à découvrir pour un enfant de son âge.

« Passons. Entre-temps, j'ai appris quelque chose d'assez regrettable, toujours en rapport avec l'école. L'institutrice qui dispense les cours, d'habitude, est tombée malade et risque de ne pas revenir avant un certain temps. En général, lorsqu'elle est en congé, les élèves ne vont pas à l'école, mais là, cela risque de handicaper notre système car nous avons besoin d'érudits pour faire fonctionner notre village. Notamment s'il s'agit d'élire mon successeur, nous confie t-il. Lors des élections, les villageois comptent sur le meilleur élève de la promotion qui acceptera de se présenter, car une présence d'esprit est essentielle pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Et si l'école reste bloquée pendant une plus ou moins longue période, nous serions bien embêtés. »

J'ai déjà compris où il veut en venir, depuis le temps qu'il nous débite son monologue. Mais j'écoute avec attention, avide de connaître le fonctionnement de ce petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne. J'apprends beaucoup de choses, au final.

« Aussi, avant de vous faire la proposition, car je doute que vous avez compris ma requête, je voudrais vous poser cette question : avez-vous des compétences dans l'enseignement ?

-C'est moi qui ai servi de professeur à mon frère, monsieur le maire, je réponds. J'ai fini par prendre goût à cette activité. Si j'ai été capable de transmettre mes connaissances à un seul enfant, alors plusieurs ne me feront pas peur. »

Je m'interromps, le maire semble nerveux.

« C'est que… nous dit-il. Je sais qu'il est impoli de ne pas vous accorder ma confiance, mais confier des postes aussi importants à des étrangers… Enfin, veuillez m'excuser. Je prie Martel pour que vous puissiez mettre nos enfants sur le bon chemin. Ils sont un peu turbulents. L'institutrice a quelquefois des difficultés avec eux. Je pense que pour un temps provisoire, vous pourriez lui servir de remplaçante. »

Ses avertissements ne me font pas peur. Certes, j'ai dix-sept ans, presque l'âge de ces élèves parmi les plus âgés, mais j'ai un mental solide et une autorité forgée au fil des ans avec beaucoup de soin. Tenir une classe me donnerait une bonne expérience.

Je remercie le maire en m'inclinant plusieurs fois devant lui, trop heureuse de pouvoir me rendre utile. J'espère qu'en relevant ce défi j'arriverai à me faire accepter. En attendant, il nous congédie en nous conseillant de faire un peu le tour du village afin de s'immerger dans les coutumes de ce pâtelin. Ce n'est que lorsque mon frère et moi nous préparons à quitter la maison que je m'arrête et me retourne, me souvenant soudain d'une chose qui me taraude depuis la veille :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur le maire, je demande, timidement. Vous aviez dit hier qu'il y a quelques années, vous aviez accueilli un autre étranger dans ce village. Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? Est-il encore ici ou bien est-il reparti ? »

Le maire soupire et nous répond comme à contrecoeur, après avoir cherché ses mots :

« Eh bien, c'est le cas, oui… Nous l'avons gardé sous notre aile en attendant qu'il grandisse, mais il ne vit pas au village. Il habite chez un nain forgeron, Dirk, qui a construit sa maison à l'écart, de l'autre côté de la forêt. C'est lui qui l'a en charge. Il s'appelle Lloyd Irving. »

Voyant qu'il ne rajoute rien, je le remercie et je rejoins Génis qui m'attend dehors. Ainsi donc, le jeune garçon qui était sur notre chemin plus tôt dans la matinée n'a pas non plus de réelle patrie. A en croire le ton du maire, les villageois n'attendent qu'une chose de ce garçon, c'est qu'il s'en aille un jour afin de ne pas troubler la paix de ce village. La lueur triste dans ses yeux en dit beaucoup plus pourtant.

« On va en promenade ? je propose à mon frère, en lui tendant la main.

-Oh oui ! » me dit-il. Comme moi, il est avide de se familiariser avec les lieux. En attendant qu'il fasse la connaissance des autres jeunes de son âge, nous allons passer du temps ensemble…

**~oOo~**

Lloyd traînait dans les rues depuis tôt ce matin, trouvant quelquefois des gens à embêter pour son propre amusement. Il n'y avait pas école ce jour-là, car la vieille bique était malade, mais l'enfant, qui d'habitude ne quittait jamais sa maison, nichée à l'autre bout de la forêt, avait fait exception à la règle ce matin-là. Une fois n'est pas coutume était un proverbe bien connu, après tout, même si en plus des dictons nains que son père lui faisait apprendre, Lloyd n'arrivait jamais à retenir ce genre d'expression. Il trouvait ça stupide, les expressions de langage. Il en était encore au stade où il se demandait s'il était né dans un chou, après tout. Pour un garçon de son âge, c'était tout à fait normal de se poser des questions existentielles.

Mais ce beau jour qui s'annonçait avait soudainement été terni par deux nouveaux venus au village, qu'il avait croisés sur le chemin avec un proche du maire, ce « vieux bouc », comme il aimait le surnommer encore une fois. Il s'était patiemment posé en embuscade exprès pour eux, pour leur faire bénéficier de l'accueil que les voyageurs méritaient. Il avait été ravi de sa farce, qui démontrait qu'après tout, il existait en ce bas monde. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu qui étaient les étrangers (la veille, en revenant de chez son amie Colette, il avait entendu des commérages sur le fait que des « Elfes » avaient atterri en ville), il avait pu constater à quel point ils étaient particuliers. Ils étaient deux, un garçon et une fille. Ou plutôt, une grande fille. Une femme, en fait. Les grands ne faisaient pas peur à Lloyd. Mais là, malgré l'apparente jeunesse de la dame, il lui avait trouvé une certaine autorité, une grâce et une prestance qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres adultes. Sous ses airs de garçon rebelle et indomptable, Lloyd avait compris qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre elle s'il tentait de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Mais comme tous les autres, il lui ferait comprendre qui était le maître du jeu ici.

Le garçon, lui, était plus jeune que lui, plus petit aussi. Il avait un visage joufflu et de grands yeux gris. Il s'accrochait aux jupes de la dame, que Lloyd supposa tout d'abord être sa mère, hypothèse qu'il rejeta bien vite, car elle était jeune quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer, puis peut-être sa sœur, idée qui lui parut plus convaincante. Il s'était dit alors que ce gamin était une mauviette, car un vrai garçon costaud qui voulait jouer les brutes avec les autres se devait de bomber le torse et de ne pas se cacher derrière les autres.

C'était son père qui lui avait appris à se protéger de cette façon, si par exemple il rencontrait des méchants bonshommes qui en auraient après lui (pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Martel seule le savait), mais lui-même s'était forgé une armure derrière laquelle il se cachait afin de se protéger des autres tout en leur portant des coups. Dans sa solitude, que seule Colette venait troubler avec son sourire et ses « Lloyd ! » joyeux et retentissants, il se complaisait, mais se sentait triste aussi. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas autant d'amis que Joël, le grand garçon fort de quatre ans plus âgé que lui qui avait quitté l'école l'année dernière pour apprendre le métier de charpentier auprès de son père ? Ou comme Colette ? Mais elle, c'était différent. Bien qu'elle fût sans cesse entourée de gens avides de s'attirer sa sympathie, uniquement parce qu'elle était l'Elue, elle lui avait confié un jour qu'elle ne se sentait bien qu'avec lui, parce que pour elle il était son seul et unique ami.

Lorsqu'il en revint au petit garçon aux cheveux argentés, il l'avait d'abord méprisé pour sa timidité qu'il ne cachait pas, puis il avait détourné son attention vers la dame, qui était plus âgée et donc comprendrait mieux ce qu'il dirait.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation avait évolué, Lloyd avait fini par être totalement décontenancé par la conduite de ses interlocuteurs, car le petit garçon avait finalement éclaté de rire en disant qu'il était drôle. La dame avait souri, elle aussi. Lloyd avait essuyé cela comme un affront, une atteinte à sa fierté, et il ne pardonnait pas cela facilement. Lui, _drôle _? Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit cela. On ne l'avait jamais traité que de voyou, d'idiot sans cervelle et autre honte du village, sans compter la fois où la maîtresse s'était moqué de lui en classe en le traitant de « clown » parce qu'il s'était une fois de plus fait remarquer. Il avait considéré ces insultes comme des victoires personnelles, et il les gardait au fond de lui comme de précieux trésors, car il n'y avait qu'avec elles qu'il se sentait enfin exister.

Il tapa dans un caillou avec rage, et tandis que l'objet allait se perdre quelques mètres plus loin, il continua son chemin sans savoir où aller, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit en ébullition. On était un de ces jours où l'on pouvait facilement s'ennuyer, et Lloyd en ressentait une certaine amertume et un profond dépit. Il s'ennuyait tout le temps, de toute façon : autant en classe que les jours de repos.

« Hey, Lloyd ! »

Le gamin tourna la tête vers le bâtiment d'en face, en construction, et d'où venait la voix qui l'interpellait. Le garçon à qui elle appartenait était à califourchon sur l'ossature du toit, et lui faisait de grands signes d'une seule main, l'autre l'aidant à se tenir en équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

Jamais encore Joël ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, ni même ne lui avait adressé la parole. Méfiant, mais sa curiosité l'emportant sur tout, il s'approcha, en réponse aux attentes du grand garçon en passe de devenir un homme.

Joël était beau, du moins, aux yeux des filles du village, jeunes ou âgées, que Lloyd surprenait souvent en train de reluquer, en groupe ou en solitaire. Lui faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et bien que Lloyd ne lui trouvât rien de particulier, il avait peur que Colette, comme les autres, tombe amoureuse de ce bellâtre. Mais Colette était trop jeune et n'avait d'yeux que pour Lloyd, lui adressant des sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. _Un jour,_ s'était dit Lloyd, _lorsqu'elle aura_ _accompli son rituel de régénération du monde, on se mariera et on aura plein d'enfants ! _Et fort de cette promesse, il continuait à affronter la vie avec toute son ardeur et son courage de petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bon matin ? demanda Joël, en posant ses bras sur la rambarde, de manière à y caler confortablement son menton. Ses yeux rieurs fixaient Lloyd avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Je me promène, ça se voit pas ? » répondit l'enfant, résistant à l'envie de tirer la langue à son aîné.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un grand rire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on se riait de lui, de surcroît en une journée. Joël s'amusa ensuite à mimer son camarade, avant de lui rétorquer :

« C'est que tu es incisif, ma parole ! Tu sais, ça ne t'aidera pas forcément dans la vie d'être aussi effronté. »

Lloyd ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « incisif », et il s'en fichait. Il soutint le regard de son interlocuteur, et ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'en effet, celui-ci avait de très beaux yeux. Il devait sûrement les tenir de sa mère, parce que ça ressemblait surtout à des yeux de fille. Son père était un rustre par excellence, mais un rustre au grand cœur qui aimait beaucoup ses fils et rendait de grands services aux gens du village. En tant qu'artisan, il n'y avait que Dirk, le père de Lloyd, pour rivaliser avec lui. Enfin, c'était surtout le père de Joël qui s'imaginait qu'ils suivaient tous les deux une même compétition, mais Dirk, lui, vivait sa vie et se contrefichait totalement de connaître les coutumes d'Isélia et de savoir qui lui en voulait ou non. C'était un Nain, ne l'oublions pas.

« Tu reviens peut-être de chez l'Elue ? » demanda tout d'un coup Joël, curieux.

Lloyd sursauta, émergeant de ses pensées, et examina les plis du visage de l'adolescent qui attendait sa réponse.

« Ah… Non, elle est à l'Eglise de Martel, aujourd'hui. C'est son anniversaire.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai complètement zappé… dit Joël, en se donnant une grande tape sur le front. En même temps, comment ai-je pu ? Maman nous a fait tout un exposé là-dessus ce matin, parce que c'est une fervente croyante, tu sais, mais là, elle est partie voir ses amies et on a la paix, mon père, mon frère et moi. Du coup, on se lâche un peu tous les trois. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux te joindre à nous, hein, te gêne pas… En plus, faut dire qu'il y avait une grande foule ce matin pour accompagner l'Elue jusqu'au temple. Dix ans… Elle a presque ton âge, Lloyd, tu as de la chance de compter parmi ses amis. On pourrait vous marier, elle et toi, tellement vous donnez l'impression d'être un vrai couple… ! »

Lloyd rougit à cette remarque, marmonna un « c'est pas vrai… » exaspéré et s'empressa de saluer son compagnon avant de rebrousser chemin, mais il s'arrêta de nouveau lorsque Joël le rappela :

« Ne t'emporte pas pour ça ! Moi aussi on me disait souvent que moi et Maria on était faits pour être ensemble… Et maintenant, tu vois ce qu'elle fait. »

Maria était une grande fille aux courts cheveux châtains qui aimait faire sa loi et se promener avec une horde d'amies derrière elle. Elle et Joël avaient été très amis, et à un moment, s'étaient même mis à se tourner autour. Mais lassé par le jeu que jouait la jeune fille, Joël avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient s'arrêter, et depuis, eux deux vaquaient à leurs activités chacun dans leur coin. Elle prévoyait même en ce moment de se fiancer avec un autre garçon, au grand dam de ses parents qui estimaient que quatorze ans, c'était jeune pour envisager ce genre de choses.

Lloyd soupçonnait encore Joël d'être amoureux de Maria, mais cela l'intéressait peu. Et puis, l'affaire Joël et Maria n'avait rien à voir avec leur cas, à lui et Colette. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et il ne comprenait pas que les gens veuillent à tout prix les associer l'un à l'autre comme un couple.

« Et au fait, tu es au courant qu'il y a des nouveaux au village, aujourd'hui ? »

Lloyd poussa un grognement mécontent. Evidemment, il n'y échapperait pas…

« A voir ta tête, je crois que oui… Mais c'était pour m'en assurer. D'habitude, tu es tellement tête-en-l'air que la plus importante nouvelle te passerait au-dessus de la tête. »

Le gamin jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son voisin qui lui fit une légère grimace :

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. A ce qu'il paraît, ce sont des Elfes. J'aimerais vraiment les voir, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende ! Et toi, tu les as vus ?

-Non, » répondit Lloyd, avec son aplomb habituel.

Mentir faisait partie d'un de ses loisirs. Mais ce jour-là, il s'y adonnait presque à contrecoeur.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je te laisse, si mon père me voit en train de paresser au lieu de bosser, je risque de le payer cher ! »

Le petit garçon s'éloigna sans demander son reste, se disant que l'idée de Joël n'était pas mauvaise. Au lieu d'errer sans savoir quoi faire, autant retourner chez Dirk et s'amuser un peu avec son épée en bois, celle que son père lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

**~oOo~**

Je contemple mon verre sans le voir, calé entre mes doigts, si fort que je croirais m'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage. Je peux voir des traces blanches là où je l'ai serré. J'ai intégré l'école hier matin, en même temps que ma sœur qui devait remplacer la maîtresse absente pour un temps. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, quand ma sœur s'est présentée et m'a présenté après et m'a désigné une place ensuite. A ce moment-là, un garçon s'est levé et a dit que cette place était celle de Lloyd, qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

« Oh, nous avons un grand absent aujourd'hui, donc, a dit Raine avec un drôle de ton. Bon, dans ce cas, Génis, tu iras là, à l'avant. »

Personne n'a rien dit et je suis allé m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, au deuxième rang à droite du tableau. J'ai vu une fille qui me suivait des yeux. Elle est devenue un peu rouge quand elle a vu que je la regardais moi aussi et elle a écouté la maîtresse, ma sœur, qui expliquait qu'elle remplaçait l'autre pour une durée indéterminée et que d'ici là il fallait qu'elle sache où les élèves en étaient dans leurs devoirs. Les uns après les autres, ils se sont levés un peu timidement et se sont présentés avant de se rasseoir. Ensuite, est venu le tour de la fille qui m'a regardé. J'ai trouvé normal qu'elle s'appelle Colette Brunel, mais il semblait qu'il y avait autre chose aussi, et j'ai été très étonné quand Raine a rajouté qu'elle était contente de rencontrer l'Elue en chair et en os. Elle a dit ensuite que ce ne serait pas une raison pour se croire privilégiée par rapport à ses petits camarades et que la règle était la même pour tout le monde. Pour une raison que je ne me suis pas expliquée, la fille a eu l'air contente.

Après, on a fait des mathématiques, puis on est passés à l'Histoire… tout ça pendant une matinée.

Quand enfin ça a été la récré, tout le monde s'est rué dehors malgré les ordres de Raine et j'ai suivi tout le monde sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Aussitôt, plein de monde s'est précipité sur moi, et m'a posé une foule de questions, sur ce qu'il fallait attendre de ma sœur, sur si j'avais droit de connaître mes notes aux évaluations à l'avance, si je pouvais leur donner les réponses aux interrogations quand elle en fera… J'ai dit que je ne savais rien, parce que je ne suis jamais allé à l'école avant. Tout le monde a dit que j'avais de la chance, que ça me faisait des vacances. J'ai dit qu'elle s'occupait quand même de me faire apprendre des leçons, mais ils ont eu l'air envieux.

Tout le monde m'a regardé pendant toute la récréation, jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse –Raine- tape dans ses mains pour rappeler que c'était fini et qu'il fallait retourner en classe. J'ai été content, car durant la leçon plus personne n'a fait attention à moi. Et enfin, quand la fin de la journée est venue, Raine a rassemblé ses affaires et nous sommes partis après tout le monde. Sur le chemin, elle m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé. Je lui ai parlé de ce que m'ont dit les autres. Elle a ri :

« Ah ça, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de regarder dans mes corrections et encore moins dans mes préparations de devoirs ! J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison pour personne de se croire privilégié, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais autrement avec toi. Tu es mon frère, mais à l'école, je suis ton professeur.

-Ca fait bizarre d'être ton frère en classe…

-J'imagine que ça a toujours fait bizarre. Mais il ne faut pas que l'avis des autres te fasse du mal, Génis. Tu es ce que tu es. Bon, à présent, j'attends impatiemment demain. Cette journée de cours m'a beaucoup plue, c'est assez étonnant pour une première journée dont on n'attendait rien. Et puis j'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Lloyd, ton camarade absent.

J'ai oublié qui était Lloyd. Mais je n'ai pas posé de question.

Le lendemain on était de retour à l'école, et cette fois, Lloyd avait l'air d'être là, car il a levé la main quand Raine a fait l'appel. C'est le grand garçon de l'autre jour, habillé ce jour-là d'un pantalon avec des bretelles lui passant par les épaules et une chemise qu'il ne rentre même pas dans son pantalon. Colette avait l'air contente qu'il soit là, elle n'a pas arrêté de lui demander s'il allait bien. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a regardé longuement, il m'a fait un drôle de sourire moqueur et il a fait semblant d'écouter ma sœur. Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de regarder les gens fixement, mais la prof m'a bien rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois ce matin.

Au déjeuner, j'ai décidé d'aller déjeuner tout seul. Les autres s'intéressaient toujours à moi mais j'avais envie de les éviter, alors je suis allé casser la croûte au pied d'un arbre. Raine devait manger de son côté, et du coup je me suis senti un peu seul.

Pas trop longtemps non plus. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai levé la tête pour voir l'Elue et Lloyd qui me regardaient comme un animal de foire. Lloyd avait l'air grognon mais Colette était joyeuse. Elle me souriait très gentiment. C'est elle qui m'a dit :

« C'est vrai que tu es un Elfe, comme la nouvelle maîtresse ? »

J'ai hoché la tête.

« Et tu sais faire de la magie, tu pourras nous montrer ?

-Laisse tomber, Colette, ce gars a besoin d'être seul, a marmonné Lloyd, en tirant son amie.

-Mais Lloyd, tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais, alors tu dois bien me faire les présentations, non ? »

Lloyd s'est plaqué la main sur le front et il m'a regardé avec un air exaspéré.

« Comme d'habitude, tu comprends de travers… » a-t-il murmuré.

Puis il a lâché Colette et il s'est mis à l'écart en nous regardant avec jalousie.

« Tu t'appelles Génis, c'est ça ? a interrogé de nouveau Colette, les yeux brillants.

-Oui.

-Tu en as de la chance, ça veut dire que tu es une tête, elle a souri (Lloyd a grogné à ce moment-là). Moi je suis Colette et lui c'est Lloyd. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Et… tu es l'Elu, oui ? » je demande, intrigué.

J'ai eu peur de l'avoir vexée car son sourire est parti, mais il est revenu presque aussitôt et elle m'a répondu :

« C'est ça ! Mais c'est dans longtemps alors je préfère pas en parler maintenant. »

Elle parle de sa mission. Je hoche la tête.

« Raconte-nous ton histoire. Comment est ta sœur, elle est gentille avec toi ? Il paraît que tu n'as jamais été à l'école avant…

-La chance ! a crié Lloyd.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ailleurs ? Je sais qu'un jour je voyagerai alors je veux savoir ce qu'il y a en dehors d'Isélia. »

Ils m'ont regardé tous les deux avec des regards plein d'espoir, mais je me suis contenté de leur jeter un œil triste.

« J'en sais rien… Je me rappelle plus. » je réponds, en serrant mon verre si fort entre mes doigts que je vois les traces blanches qu'ils laissent. Comme si je m'accrochais à une bouée de sauvetage. Le regardant sans le voir.

« Comment ça, t'en sais rien ? s'est étonné Lloyd, mais Colette l'a fait taire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais juste bien aimé que tu en parles. Tu veux bien qu'on reste un petit peu ?

-D'accord. »

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai accepté, mais je n'ai pas regretté. Avec Lloyd et Colette, on a bien rigolé. Ils sont pourtant beaucoup plus vieux que moi, Colette a dix ans et Lloyd en a onze. Colette vit chez son père avec sa grand-mère et Lloyd chez un nain en dehors du village. Il m'a promis à contrecoeur qu'il arrangerait un jour une rencontre avec lui, et je lui ai dit merci. Quand je lui ai parlé de l'autre jour, il s'est fermé comme une huître, alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'air d'être un garçon vraiment gentil malgré les apparences et que si possible je voulais bien être son ami. Je sais pas s'il l'a bien pris.

Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a tendu la main pour qu'on aille avec Colette goûter chez lui et j'ai su qu'on était finalement devenus de vrais amis…

**~oOo~**

Nous avons fini par nous intégrer à la communauté isélienne. Quelquefois, j'assiste aux assemblées car en tant qu'enseignante ma place est importante. L'institutrice en charge des enfants du village peu avant mon arrivée a vu sa santé se dégrader et a donc pris une retraite méritée, me laissant le poste tout entier à disposition. J'aime ce métier, je ne m'en plains donc pas. Elle est morte deux années après notre arrivée, de vieillesse. Les élèves ont respecté une minute de silence en sa mémoire. Elle était sévère avec eux mais ils ont avoué avoir passé un bon moment avec elle.

Le maire d'Isélia a à son tour mis fin à son mandat pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de sa famille et des élections se sont organisées pour savoir qui serait le prochain. L'homme qui a été élu par les villageois n'est ni jeune ni vieux, a l'étoffe d'un bon maire mais semble aussi dépourvu d'un certain sens de la subtilité. Si je me méfie de lui, je l'accepte en tant que maire, car c'est la démocratie. Il a pris de bonnes mesures pour notre village, et il a veillé à ce que le pacte de non-agression instauré par son prédécesseur continue à être respecté. De plus, il a beaucoup d'estime pour moi, en tant qu'Elfe. C'est aussi lui qui a financé la construction de notre nouvelle maison.

Génis forme un trio bien particulier avec Lloyd et Colette. Je ne sais trop comment leur amitié s'est forgée, mais Lloyd a eu l'air de mettre sa fierté de côté pour faire équipe avec les deux autres. Génis ne cesse de parler de lui, même si moi, je le vois d'un autre œil car s'il a des qualités non négligeables, Lloyd reste un très mauvais élève en classe qui aime faire le pitre. Heureusement que le caractère doux de l'Elue le freine dans ses démarches et que la tendance de Génis à faire la morale lui permette de se contrôler. Aux yeux des villageois, il est beaucoup moins ennuyeux et téméraire qu'avant. Voir tout ce monde sourire remplit mon cœur de joie à mon tour, et l'idée qu'un jour cette époque se termine me semble bien loin. Nous ne vivons plus dans la peur, Génis et moi. Nous sommes de véritables citoyens, des Elfes.

Je ne veux pas penser au futur.

**~oOo~**

_**Once upon a time,**_

_**There existed a giant tree**_

_**That was the source of mana**_

_**A war, however, caused this tree to**_

_**Wither away, and a hero's life was**_

_**Sacrificed in order to take its place**_

_**Grieving over the loss, the goddess **_

_**disappeared unto the heavens.**_

_**The goddess left the angels with**_

_**This edict :**_

"_**You must wake me, for if I should **_

_**sleep, the world shall be destroyed."**_

_**The angels bore the Chosen One,**_

_**Who headed towards the tower**_

_**That reached up unto the heavens.**_

_**And that marked the beginning of**_

_**The regeneration of the world.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour l'OS. La qualité de lecture peut être piètre, et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Il était temps que je le publie après tout ce temps.<p>

Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir à tous et peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
